interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlexico inter
A - AEDO - AN - AQUA - B - C - CARTA - CI - COMEDIA - CONNATURAL - CORPORE - D - DESOLAR - DISGUSTAR - E - ES - F - G - H - I - INDUBITABILE - INTER - J - K - L - M - ME - MOA - N - O - P - PE - PI - POPULO - PRO - Q - R - REGULA - RETRO - S - SE - SO - SU - T - TOALIA - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- inter inter A e B [tener un position median inter A e C [B es inter alia: i.a. inter altere cosas inter ambe artistas [le connexitate inter amicos [ruptura inter celo e terra inter certe limites inter conversos [predicar inter culturas oriental e occidental [dichotomia inter duo adversarios [servir de tampon inter duo cosas [balanciar inter duo focos [esser inter duo focos [trovar se inter duo focos [vider se inter duo pensamentos [claudicar inter duo pensatas [claudicar inter duo personas [esser le moderator inter duo religiones [facer parallelismos interessante inter duo statos [delimitar le frontieras inter duo villages [rivalitate inter fratres [querela inter gigantes [lucta inter ille duo [il ha un enorme abysmo inter illes [il non ha un grande differentia de etate inter le classes [odio inter le dentes inter le dentes [parlar inter le dicas [situate inter le duo amicos [isto ha suscitate le discordia inter le duo eventos [le relation inter le duo versiones [il existe un discrepantia considerabile inter le duo versiones [il ha un discrepantia considerabile inter le factos [connexion inter le flammas [perir inter le flores [le serpente se occulta inter le gambas [con le cauda inter le heredes [repartir un hereditage inter le lineas [leger inter le linguas romanic [analogia inter le malias del rete [passar inter le manos de [cader inter le massa inter le multitude inter le passato e le presente [ruptura inter le pavor e le sperantia [fluctuar inter le pavor e le spero [fluctuar inter le possibile e le probabile [distinguer inter le principios e le conducta [dissonantia inter le ripas [connexion inter le theoria e le practica [il ha divorcio inter le timo e le sperantia [fluctuar inter le timo e le spero [fluctuar inter le tropicos inter le vita e le morte [esser inter le vita e le morte [fluctuar inter nos super iste puncto [il ha dissentimento inter nos [dicite inter parentheses [poner inter pares [primus inter quatro muros [confinate inter quatro oculos inter quatro oculos [dicer inter realitate e fiction [le confinios inter Scylla e Charybdis inter se [comparar plure artistas inter sexo e intelligentia [il non ha correlation inter su amicos [contar un persona inter theoria e practica [discordantia inter un theoria e le factos [disaccordo flagrante inter vicinos [adjuta inter vicinos [querela inter virgulettas [poner un parola inter vita e morte [vogar inter vivos [donationes inter [facer un parallelo inter [servir de ponte interacademic interaction interaction collective interaction de fortias interaction debile interaction del genes interaction electromagnetic interaction forte interaction gravitational interaction interatomic interaction intermolecular interaction nuclear interactiones acustic interactive interactive [robot interactive [systema interactive [television interactivemente [functionar interacto interacto [musica de interager interalliate interalliate [conferentia interalveolar interamerican interaperir interaperte interaperte [lassar le porta interatomic interatomic [distantia interatomic [fortias interatomic [interaction interatomic [spatio interbancari interbancari [accordo intercalar intercalar anecdotas amusante in su discurso [ille sapeva intercalar illustrationes in un texto intercalar un clausula in un contracto intercalari intercalari [anno intercalari [cultura intercalari [die intercalari [folio intercalari [jorno intercalari [mense intercalari [proposition intercalari [verso intercalate un pausa [on ha intercalate [canto intercalate [passage intercalation intercalation de exemplos in un dictionario intercalation de un clausula in un contracto intercalation de un pausa intercalation de un syllaba intercambiabile intercambiabile [functionarios intercambiabile [libro de folios intercambiabile [montatura intercambiabile [objectivo intercambiabile [tornavite a batteria con systema de energia intercambiabilitate intercambiabilitate de pecias de distachate fabricate in serie intercambiabilitate de pecias de recambio fabricate in serie intercambiar intercambiar experientias intercambiar professores universitari intercambio intercambio commercial intercambio de calor intercambio de mercantias intercambio de merces intercambio de partners [practicar le intercambio intellectual intercambio [tractato de intercapillar interceder interceder in favor de un culpabile interceder pro un persona intercellular intercellular [fluido intercellular [liquido intercellular [spatio intercensitaire intercepta le sol [un nube que interceptar interceptar le communicationes del inimico interceptar le telephono interceptar un balla interceptar un ballon interceptar un littera interceptar un message interceptate un grande quantitate de hasch [le policia ha interceptate un grande quantitate de [le policia ha interceptation interceptator interception interception del radios del sol per un nube [le interception [avion de interception [chassator de interception [mission de interceptor intercession intercession de Maria [per intercession de un persona [facer appello al intercession del Sancte Virgine intercession del sanctos intercessor intercessor pro un persona [esser intercity intercity [rete ferroviari interclavicular intercolonial intercommunal intercommunal [servicio telephonic intercommunal [telephonata intercommunicar intercommunication intercomprehension intercomprension interconfederal interconfessional interconfessional [congresso interconfessional [schola interconfessionalitate interconnecter interconnectibile interconnexion interconsonantic interconsonantic de un phonema [position interconsonantic [vocal intercontinental intercontinental [linea aeree intercontinental [missile intercontinental [volo interconvertibile intercostal intercostal [dolor intercostal [musculo intercostal [musculos intercostal [neuralgia intercostal [spatio intercostal [zona intercrucia [lineas que se intercruciar intercruciar lineas intercruciar se intercultural intercurrente intercurrente [difficultates intercurrente [maladias intercurrente [pulso intercutanee interdental interdental [consonante interdental [phonenas interdentari interdentari [spatio interdepartimental interdepartimental [commission interdependente interdependente [factos interdependente [phenomenos interdependentia interdependentia del eventos interdicer interdicer le accesso a interdicer un cosa explicitemente interdicer un prestre interdicite al circulation automobile interdicite durante le fregola [le pisca es interdicite [le accesso del terreno es interdicite [passage interdicite [reproduction interdicte al traffico automobile interdicte [parcamento interdicte [parking interdicte [stationamento interdiction interdiction de abatter interdiction de arresto interdiction de conducer interdiction de construer interdiction de exoperos interdiction de fumar interdiction de importation interdiction de navigar interdiction de parcar interdiction de parlar interdiction de piscar interdiction de sortir interdiction de sortir [decretar un interdiction de stationar interdiction de stoppar interdiction de volar interdiction de volo interdiction inviolate interdiction stricte interdiction [bravar un interdiction [ignorar un interdiction [levar un interdiction [pannello de interdiction [transgression de un interdicto interdicto [promulgar un interdiffusion interdigital interdigital [membrana interdigital [spatio interdiocesan interdiocesan [consultation(es) interdisciplinari interdisciplinari del recerca(s) [character interdisciplinari [equipa interdisciplinaritate interdisciplinaritate de un problema interdisciplinaritate de un recerca interdum interea interessante interessante inter duo religiones [facer parallelismos interessante [offerta interessante [partes interessante [poco interessante [relectura de un articulo interessante [releger un articulo interessar interessar se interessate interessato interessatos es benvenite [tote le interessatos [le contracto debe esser signate per tote le interesse interesse a un persona [conceder un presto a basse interesse a un persona [dar un presto a basse interesse accessori interesse assecurabile interesse bancari interesse collective interesse commun interesse communitari interesse componite interesse composite interesse de capital interesse de coupon interesse de deposito interesse de obligationes interesse de partito interesse de sparnio interesse de un persona [in le interesse debite interesse debitori interesse deductibile interesse del coalition interesse del communitate interesse del minoritari interesse del pais interesse del partito interesse del stato interesse general [isto contraveni al interesse general [isto es adverse al interesse local [de interesse minoritari interesse morbide interesse national interesse pro le litteratura augmenta [le interesse pro [demonstrar interesse pro [inspirar interesse pro [suscitar interesse public interesse secundari [de interesse simple interesse simplice interesse subalterne [de interesse usurari interesse vital interesse vive interesse [arbitrage de interesse [avantia sin interesse [bassa del interesse [campo de interesse [centro de interesse [dar interesse [debita sin interesse [deduction de interesse [detalio de summe interesse [die de interesse [digne de interesse [disproviste de interesse [eveliar interesse [finger interesse [garantia de interesse [inspirar interesse [iste articulo suscitava un grande interesse [libro sin interesse [manco de interesse [marca de interesse [mitter a interesse [objecto digne de interesse [pagamento de interesse [perciper un interesse [perdita de interesse [poner a interesse [prender interesse [presto a interesse [presto con interesse [presto sin interesse [proba de interesse [producer interesse [prova de interesse [tarifa de interesse [taxa de interesses adverse interesses commercial interesses confligente interesses contrari interesses convergente interesses de ambe partes [ille debeva prender in consideration le interesses de un persona [defender le interesses de un persona [negliger le interesses de un persona [servir le interesses establite interesses inconciliabile interesses material interesses monetari interesses moratori interesses opposite interesses pecuniari interesses personal interesses personal [in illo interveni le interesses preponderante interesses pro le benesser general [sacrificar le proprie interesses [ager in function de su interesses [capital con interesses [capitalisar le interesses [coalition de interesses [collision de interesses [communitate de interesses [concentration de interesses [conflicto de interesses [defender su interesses [divergentia de interesses [gruppamento de interesses [isto es contrari a nostre interesses [lucta del interesses [opposition de interesses [salveguardar su proprie interesses [sphera de interesses [zona de interethnic intereuropee intereuropee [commission intereuropee [cooperation interface interfacial interfacie interfacies refractive interfacultate interfascicular interfascicular [cambio interfederal interfederal [pacto interfederal [reunion interfemoral interferente interferente [emissor interferente [sono interferentia interferentia constructive interferentia de luce interferentia de lumine interferentia del linguas materne e estranier interferentia destructive interferentia selective interferentia [barra de interferentia [colores de interferentia [elimination de interferentia [exempte de interferentia [libere de interferentia [microscopio de interferentia [suppression de interferential interferential [filtro interferential [microscopio interferential [spectrographo interferentias [il ha interferentias [le linea ha interferentias [localisator de interferentias [sensibilitate al interferer interferer un radioemission interferer [lor initiativas risca de interferogramma interferometria interferometria holographic interferometric interferometric [mesurationes interferometro interferometro acustic interferon interfibrose interfluvio interfoliar interfoliate interfoliate [libro interfoliation intergalactic intergalactic [spatio intergalactic [vascello interganglionar interglacial interglacial [periodo interglaciari interglandular intergovernamental intergranular intergranular [friction intergruppo intergruppo del linguas minoritari in le parlamento europee interhemispheric interhuman interim interim [burgomaestro ad interim [in le interim [ministro ad interimari interimari [balancio interimari [burgomaestro interimari [function interimari [mano de obra interimari [personal interime interime [balancio interime [dividendo interime [governamento interime [personal interime [producto interindividual interindividual [psychologia interinsular interinsular [traffico interior interior de dextera [avantero interior de dextra [avantero interior de ecclesia interior de sinistra [avantero interior de un certe contexto [tractar un cosa al interior de un loco [spiar verso le interior del dica(s) [situate al interior del filetto [diametro interior del nave interior del pais [verso le interior es completemente circumferite de edificios [le corte interior [ala dextere interior [ala dextre interior [ala leve interior [ala sinistre interior [angulo interior [antenna interior [aqua interior [aquas interior [aure interior [ballon con effecto interior [bordo interior [calma interior [cammino interior [canal interior [citate interior [commercio interior [consumo interior [contorno interior [corridor interior [corte interior [curva interior [demanda Interior [Departimento del interior [dica interior [dimension interior [dolor interior [facie interior [fortias armate interior [frontiera interior [galeria interior [gaudio interior [imbellir un interior [incendio interior [joia interior [latere interior [le homine interior [lucta interior [mar interior [mercato interior [mesura Interior [Ministerio del Interior [ministerio del Interior [ministro del interior [muro interior [navigation interior [pagina interior [parte interior [piscina interior [pista interior [planeta interior [planetas interior [polder interior [politica interior [porta interior [porto interior [regulamento interior [retrovisor interior [servicio interior [solea interior [spatio interior [surveliantia interior [tasca interior [telegramma pro le interior [telephono interior [urbe interior [verso le interior [vita interior [voce interiores [decorator de interiorisar interiorisation interioritate interjacente interjection interjection final interjection postponite interjective interjective [locution interlabial interlaciamento interlaciamento de lineas interlaciar interlardamento interlardar interlardar un texto con citationen interlardar un texto con citationes interlardar un texto de citationen interlardar un texto de citationes interlardate de expressiones latin [un discurso interlinea interlinear interlinear [glossas interlinear [traduction interlineation interlingua Interlingua con un accento nederlandese [parlar Interlingua de iste libro [adaptation in Interlingua es facile a apprender Interlingua impeccabile [exprimer se in un interlingua "verde" es le "viridis" latin [le etymo de interlingua [accentuar le vocal ante le ultime consonante in interlingua [accostumarse a scriber su litteras in Interlingua [apprender Interlingua [assister a un Conferentia de Interlingua [cognoscentia perfecte de Interlingua [cognoscimento perfecte de Interlingua? [como se dice isto in Interlingua [Conferentia biennal de Interlingua [Conferentia bisannual de Interlingua [Conferentia International de Interlingua [consilio executive del Union Mundial pro Interlingua [curso de Interlingua [dar lectiones de Interlingua [dominar Interlingua [duplate in Interlingua [exprimer se multo convenibilemente in Interlingua [illa insenia Interlingua [illa parla currentemente Interlingua [ille me incoragia a apprender Interlingua" [le libro es intitulate "Discussiones de Interlingua [maestrar Interlingua [perfectionar su cognoscentias de Interlingua [perfectionar su cognoscimentos de Interlingua [posseder Interlingua [possession de Interlingua [practicar Interlingua [pronunciation correcte de Interlingua [secretario general del Union Mundial pro Interlingua [societate pro Interlingua [stropiar Interlingua [traducer ab Interlingua [traducer in Interlingua [UMI: Union Mundial pro Interlingua-English Dictionary [introduction del interlingual interlinguista interlinguistic interlinguistica interlinguistica es su specialitate [le interlinguistica [specialisar se in interlinguistica [tractato de interlobular interlock interlocution interlocutor interlocutori interlocutori [judicamento interlocutori [sententia interlope interlope [commercio interlope [nave interloquer interludio interlunio intermaxillar intermaxillar [osso intermediar intermediari intermediari clandestin [commerciante intermediari clandestin [commercio intermediari [amplificator intermediari [atterrage intermediari [canto intermediari [climate intermediari [color intermediari [commerciante intermediari [commercio intermediari [epocha intermediari [forma intermediari [frequentia intermediari [generation intermediari [hora intermediari [linea intermediari [mesura intermediari [osso intermediari [phase intermediari [position intermediari [producto intermediari [qualitate intermediari [solution intermediari [sono intermediari [spatio intermediari [stadio intermediari [station intermediari [stato intermediari [strato intermediari [tempore intermediario intermediario [servir de intermediation intermedie intermedie [arbore intermedie [atterrage intermedie [climate intermedie [color intermedie [commercio intermedie [copia intermedie [epocha intermedie [forma intermedie [hora intermedie [mesura intermedie [optar pro un solution intermedie [osso intermedie [phase intermedie [porta intermedie [porto intermedie [position intermedie [proposition intermedie [qualitate intermedie [solution intermedie [sono intermedie [spatio intermedie [stadio intermedie [station intermedie [strato intermedie [tempore intermedio intermembranose intermenstrual intermezzo intermezzo de Schubert intermigration interminabile interminabile [conversationes interminabile [discussion interminabile [enumeration interminabile [labor interminabile [travalio interminabilitate interministerial interministerial [commission interministerial [projecto interministerial [reunion intermission intermission [sin intermittente intermittente [essugavitros intermittente [exopero intermittente [febre intermittente [fonte intermittente [friction intermittente [lampa intermittente [luce intermittente [lumine intermittente [parasitismo intermittente [pulso intermittente [signal intermittentia intermittentia de un sono intermitter intermodulation intermodulation [distorsion de intermodulation [distortion de intermolecular intermolecular [fortias intermolecular [interaction intermunicipal intermuscular internamento internamento de refugiatos politic internamento [campo de internar internar refugiatos politic internasal internasal [septo International international International Children's Emergency Fund [UNICEF: United Nations International de Interlingua [Conferentia International de Justitia [Corte international [conferentia international [convention International [Cruce Rubie international [degradation del situation international [derecto International [FMI: Fundo Monetari international [fractura in le relationes international [institutiones international [le terrorismo international [match international [metro international [politica International [Rotary international [telephonata international [traino internationalisar internationalisar un debatto internationalisar un territorio internationalisar un zona internationalisation internationalisation de un conflicto [impedir le internationalismo internationalista internationalistic internationalitate internato internato [director de un internato [vita de interne interne [alumno interne [angulo interne [angulos alterne interne [application interne [aquas interne [aure interne [coefficiente de friction interne [commercio interne [conducto auditive interne [conducto auditori interne [contradiction interne [conversion interne [corte interne [diametro interne [dica interne [explorar un organo interne [friction interne [glandulas a secretion interne [hemorrhagia interne [horologio interne [incendio interne [lesion interne [lesiones interne [mar interne [medicamento a uso interne [medicamento pro uso interne [medicina interne [memoria interne [motor a combustion interne [motor de combustion interne [muro interne [navigation interne [organo interne [organo sexual interne [pariete interne [parte interne [piscina interne [porto interne [radio medullar interne [regulamento interne [regulamento de ordine interne [resistentia interne [scala interne [scholar interne [secretion interne [solea interne [structura interne [tasca interne [telephono interne [usage interne [voce internebular Internet [abonar se a un gruppo in le Internet [disabonar se a un gruppo in le interneuron internista interno internodal internodal [cellula internodio internuclear internunciatura internuncio interoceanic interoceanic [canal interoceanic [linea ferroviari interoceptive interocular interossee interossee [musculo interpalpebral interparietal interparietal [osso interparlamentari interparlamentari [commission interparlamentari [reunion interpartitic interpellante interpellar interpellation interpellation [derecto de interpellator interpenetrar interpenetration interphase interphono interphono [installation de interphono [systema de interplanetari interplanetari [missile interplanetari [navigation interplanetari [sonda interplanetari [spatio interplanetari [traffico interplanetari [viages Interpol interpolabile interpolar interpolate per un copista [glossa interpolation interpolation circular interpolation [formula de interpolator interponer interponer se interponer se in un disputa interponite [per personas interponte interponte [passagero de interponte [serie de cannones de interposition interprendente interprender interprenditor interprenditor de constructiones interprenditor de demolitiones interprenditor de pompas funebre interprenditor de transportos interprenditor [risco del interprenditores [associar interprenditores [combination de interpretabile interpretabile [iste texto es diversemente interpretabilitate interpretar interpretar dualisticamente le realitate interpretar le cartas interpretar le parte de Othello interpretar le rolo de Othello interpretar mal un cosa interpretar materialisticamente le realitate interpretar sentimentos interpretar sonios interpretar un cosa a su maniera interpretar un cosa al pede del littera interpretar un rolo interpretar un solo interpretar un texto interpretariato interpretariato [schola de interpretate per le commentatores [facto diversemente interpretate virtuosemente interpretate [factos mythologicamente interpretation interpretation al pede del littera interpretation allegoric del biblia interpretation ample interpretation analogic interpretation cabalistic interpretation carente de fundamento [un interpretation consecutive [le interpretation de del texto interpretation de sonios interpretation de un texto interpretation de un texto [polemisar super le interpretation de virtuoso interpretation del Biblia interpretation del biblia interpretation del leges interpretation del sonios interpretation erronee interpretation evolutionistic del realitate [un interpretation false interpretation incorrecte del factos interpretation integral del concerto interpretation maligne interpretation mechanicistic del realitate interpretation multo personal a un cosa [dar un interpretation naturalistic del realitate [un interpretation psychodynamic interpretation relativistic del realitate [un interpretation restrictive de un lege [dar un interpretation servil interpretation simultanee interpretation simultanee [le interpretation tendentiose del factos interpretation tendentiose del factos [insurger se contra un interpretation textual interpretation unilateral del factos interpretation [in terminos foras de tote mal interpretation [iste factos admitte un sol interpretation [mal interpretationes divergente interpretationes [iste texto se presta a diverse interpretative interpretative [declaration interprete interprete autodidacte [ille es interprete de sonios interprete del Biblia interprete del biblia interprete polyglotte interprete quadrilingue interprete simultanee interprete [ager como interpretes [academia de interpretes [schola de interprisa interprisa a succursales multiple interprisa a travalio continue interprisa agrari interprisa agricole interprisa audace interprisa audaciose interprisa aventurose interprisa bancari interprisa ben oleate interprisa clave interprisa colossal interprisa commercial interprisa competitive interprisa comporta multe riscos [iste interprisa conjuncte interprisa de affretamento interprisa de autobus interprisa de autobuses interprisa de camionage interprisa de confection interprisa de constructiones interprisa de demolition de automobiles interprisa de demolition de autos interprisa de demolition(es) interprisa de distribution interprisa de diversion interprisa de dragage interprisa de expedition interprisa de exportation interprisa de fructicultura interprisa de horticultura interprisa de importantia median interprisa de labor continue interprisa de location de automobiles interprisa de location de autos interprisa de pompas funebre interprisa de praticultura interprisa de raffinamento interprisa de remolcage interprisa de reparationes interprisa de stato interprisa de stivage interprisa de stockage interprisa de the interprisa de transbordo interprisa de transportos interprisa de travalio continue interprisa del stato interprisa disastrose interprisa editorial interprisa emplea mille personas [iste interprisa experimental interprisa familial interprisa fatal interprisa ferroviari interprisa fictive interprisa funeste interprisa gigante interprisa gigantesc interprisa hasardate interprisa hasardose interprisa horticole interprisa incerte interprisa industrial interprisa insensate interprisa marginal interprisa mercantil interprisa mixte interprisa modello interprisa monstro interprisa multinational interprisa non ha futuro [iste interprisa parastatal interprisa periculose interprisa petroler interprisa pilota interprisa plurinational interprisa private interprisa prospere [un interprisa rentabile interprisa retribuera vostre collaboration [nostre interprisa riscate interprisa riscose interprisa saisonal interprisa statal interprisa titanic interprisa unipersonal interprisa vole reorganisar [iste interprisa [administration del interprisa [administrator del interprisa [apportar su cooperation a un interprisa [archivista del interprisa [archivo del interprisa [assecurar le continuitate de un interprisa [associar un persona a un interprisa [auto de interprisa [auto(mobile) de interprisa [boycottar un interprisa [chef de interprisa [clausura de un interprisa [comenciar un interprisa [consilio del interprisa [contabilitate de un interprisa [contribuer al successo de un interprisa [cooperar in un interprisa [coparticipante a un interprisa [coparticipante in un interprisa [coparticipar a un interprisa [coparticipar in un interprisa [creation de un interprisa [detener un participation in un interprisa [direction del interprisa [diriger un interprisa [disnationalisar un interprisa [econometria de interprisa [enumerar le riscos de un interprisa [esser le motor del interprisa [favorar un interprisa [favorir un interprisa [financiator de un interprisa [gestion del interprisa [improductivitate de un interprisa [informator de un interprisa [insuccesso de un interprisa [laboratorio del interprisa [le cinquantenario del interprisa [le functionamento de un interprisa [le rapide crescimento del interprisa [medico de interprisa [occupation de un interprisa [organisation de un interprisa [organisation vertical de un interprisa [paralysar un interprisa [participation in le capital de un interprisa [potentialitate economic de un interprisa [prefinanciar un interprisa [prender parte in un interprisa [privatisar un interprisa [regression de un interprisa [reorganisation de un interprisa [reservar le beneficios del interprisa [spirito de interprisa [technico de interprisa [viabilitate de un interprisas [concentration de interprisa(s) [consiliero de interprisas [fusion de interprisas [nationalisar interprisas [nationalisation de interprise es pauco rentabile [le interprise es poco rentabile [le interprofessional interprovincial interprovincial [accordo interpsychologia interracial interracial [communitate interramento interramento civil interramento militar interramento [aere de interramento [assister a un interramento [habitude de interramento [repasto de interramentos [registro del interrar interrar le hacha de guerra interrar un cadavere interrar un tresor interrate con le honores militar [esser interrate in un avalanche [esser interrate [morte e interrava sin le minor ceremonia [on le interrava sin le minor pompa [on le interregional interregional [initiativa interregno interrelatar interrelation interrelation de factos interrenal interroga un teste ocular [le policia interrogar interrogar le testes interrogar un alumno oralmente interrogar un persona pro obtener informationes interrogation interrogation [mitter un persona a un interrogation [puncto de interrogation [signo de interrogation [submitter un persona a un interrogative interrogative [adverbio interrogative [intonation interrogative [parola interrogative [phrase interrogative [pronomine interrogative [reguardo interrogator interrogatori interrogatori [reguardo interrogatorio interrogatorio contradictori interrogatorio de tertie grado interrogatorio de teste interrogatorio del teste interrogatorio del testes interrogatorio preliminar interrogatorio sever interrumper interrumper le communication interrumper su relation interrumper un conversation interrumper un graviditate interrumper un orator interrumper un pregnantia interrumpite [le navigation esseva temporarimente interrumpite [le negotiationes se ha interrupte interrupte [coito interrupte [linea interrupte [practicar le coito interruption interruption de currente interruption de labor interruption de pena interruption de travalio interruption del graviditate interruption del labor interruption del pregnantia interruption del travalio interruption medullar interruption [il pluveva sin interruptiones continue interruptive interruptor interruptor a cordon interruptor a flexo interruptor a mano interruptor a tempore interruptor bidirectional interruptor con cordon interruptor con flexo interruptor crepuscular interruptor de currente interruptor de mano interruptor del luce interruptor del luce? [ubi es le interruptor del lumine? [ubi es le interruptor manual interruptor monopolar interruptor principal interruptor thermostatic interruptor unipolar interscapular interscholar interscholar [correspondentia interscholar [torneo intersecar intersection intersection a nivellos diverse intersection al mesme nivello intersection de curvas intersection de superfacies intersection de superficies intersection [linea de intersection [puncto de intersectional intersectorial intersexo intersexual intersexual [le relationes intersexualitate intersideral intersideral [spatio interspecific interspinal interstellar interstellar [distantias interstellar [gas interstellar [materia interstellar [spatio interstellari [spatio intersterilitate interstitial interstitial [aqua interstitial [atomo interstitial [cellula interstitial [inflammation interstitial [texito interstitio interstitio luminose interstratificate interstratification intersubjective intersubjectivitate intersyndical intersyndical [reunion intertanto intertanto io poterea haber lo facite jam tres vices intertanto tu face lo que te place [tu promitte multo, ma intertener intertenimento intertenimento public [industria del intertenimento [centro de intertenimento [film de intertenimento [loco de intertenimento [servir de intertextual intertextualitate intertextura intertribal intertribal [guerra intertrigo intertropical intertropical [vegetation intertropical [zona interurban interurban [appello interurban [appello telephonic interurban [communication interurban [servicio telephonic interurban [telephonata intervallar intervallic intervallo intervallo aperte intervallo atonal intervallo augmentate intervallo chromatic intervallo clause intervallo de acceptation intervallo de tertia intervallo de un hora intervallo diatonic intervallo lucide intervallo melodic intervallo minor intervallo musical intervallos de luciditate [le malado ha su intervallos regular [a intervallos temporanee de sol intervallos [irregularitate del intervalvular intervascular interveni le interesses personal [in illo interveniente [parte intervenir intervenir chirurgicamente intervenir con rigor intervenir in un cosa [non intervenir [io me vidite fortiate a intervenir [io me vidite obligate a intervention intervention armate intervention benevolente de [gratias al intervention chirurgic intervention de un mediator intervention de [recurrer al intervention del policia intervention del stato intervention operative intervention operatori intervention russe in Afghanistan [le intervention statal intervention [gratias a vostre interventionismo interventionismo statal interventionista interventricular interversion interversion de parolas in un phrase interversion del carga de proba interversion del carga de prova interversion del factores de un multiplication intervertebral intervertebral prolabite [disco intervertebral [articulation intervertebral [disco interverter interverter le parolas de un phrase interverter le rolos intervider interview interview a un persona [conceder un interview con le ministro interview [peter un interviewar interviewar le ministro interviewer intervista intervista a un persona [conceder un intervista con le ministro intervista [peter un intervocalic intervocalic [consonante intervocalic [liaison interzonal intestatario intestate intestate [herede intestate [hereditario intestato intestato [deceder ab intestato [morir ab intestato [succession ab intestin intestin [guerra intestinal intestinal [algia intestinal [bacillo intestinal [calculo intestinal [canal intestinal [cancere intestinal [colica intestinal [conducto intestinal [contento intestinal [disordine intestinal [disrangiamento intestinal [dolor intestinal [examine intestinal [fistula intestinal [flora intestinal [function intestinal [gas(es) intestinal [infection intestinal [lavage intestinal [maladia intestinal [movimento intestinal [mucosa intestinal [nervo intestinal [occlusion intestinal [paralyse intestinal [parasito intestinal [pariete intestinal [perforation intestinal [resection de un segmento intestinal [succo intestinal [tuberculose intestinal [tubo intestinal [tumor intestinal [ulcere intestinal [verme intestinal [villositates intestinal [volvulo intestino intestino abdominal intestino cec intestino rectal intestino tenue intestino terminal intestino [cancere del intestino [hernia del intestino [infection del intestinos [catarrho del inthronar inthronisar inthronisation inthronisation de un rege inthronisation del papa intifada intimar intimation intime intime compania [in intime con un persona [esser intime de un persona [le pensatas intime de un persona [pensamentos intime [amica intime [amicitate intime [amico intime [angulo intime [conversation intime [conviction intime [jornal intime [relation intime [repasto intime [vita intimidabile intimidante intimidar intimidar un persona per menacias intimidation intimidation [methodo de intimidation [tentativa de intimidator intimidatori intimidatori [littera intimidatori [parolas intimismo intimista intimista [litteratura intimista [pictura intimitate intimitate con un persona [haber intimitate [io vole que on respecta mi intimitate [isto es un violation de mi intinction intitular intitular un roman intitulate "Discussiones de Interlingua" [le libro es intitulation intitulation de un libro [le intoccabile intoccabiles [casta del intoccabiles [le casta del intoccabilitate intolerabile intolerabile [calor intolerabile [dolor intolerabile [situation intolerabilitate intolerante intolerante [spirito intolerantia intolerantia ideologic intolerantia regnante [ille persecutiones attesta le intolerantia religiose intonar intonar le hymno national intonar le hymno national intonation intonation false intonation interrogative intonation juste intonnar intorquer intorsion intoxicante intoxicante [odor intoxicar intoxicar le sanguine intoxication intoxication alcoholic intoxication alimentari intoxication botulinic intoxication cannabic intoxication de nicotina intoxication de sanguine intoxication del sanguine intoxication exogene intoxication fungic intoxication mercurial intoxication per ammoniaco intoxication per arsenico intoxication per arsenium intoxication per caffeina intoxication per carne intoxication per chloro intoxication per le fumo intoxication per le gas intoxication per monoxydo de carbon intoxication per morphina intoxication per mytilotoxina intoxication per parathion intoxication per phenol intoxication per quinina intoxication saturnin intoxication [in stato de intoxication [morir per intoxication [phenomenos de intoxication [symptoma de intra intra le dica(s) [situate al intra le frontieras intra le limites [remaner intra le limites [restar intra le possibilitates existente intra le terminos del lege intra tres dies intra tres menses intra un anno intra un anno [un presto restituibile intra un certe radio intra un radio de dece kilometros intra-alveolar intra-articular intra-atomic intra-atomic [energia intra-atomic [physica intra-aural intrabuccaal intrabuccal intrabuccal [basio intracardiac intracardiac [injection intracellular intracellular [parasito intracerebral intracervical intracommunitari intracranian intracranian [pression intracranic intractabile intractabile [metallo intractabile [persona intractabile [problema intractabilitate intradermic intradermic [injection intradorso intraducibile intraducibile [expression dialectal intraducibile [joco de parolas intraducibile [poeta intraducibilitate intraducibilitate de un expression dialectal intraduodenal intragastric intralingual intramarginal intramesso intramolecular intramolecular [fortias intramural intramuscular intramuscular [injection intranasal intranquille intranquille [haber un somno intranquille [somno intranquillitate intransferibile intransferibilitate intransigente intransigente [character intransigente [clericalismo intransigente [doctrina intransigente [monstrar se intransigente [moral intransigente [moralista intransigente [un non-conformista intransigentia intransigentia calvinistic intransitive intransitive [construction intransitive [empleo intransitive [senso intransitive [verbo intransitivitate intransitivitate de un verbo intransitivo intransmissibile intransmissibilitate intransmutabile intransmutabilitate intransportabile intransportabile [le malado es intranuclear intranuclear [fortias intraocular intrapelvic intrapulmonar intrarectal intrarenal intrascrotal intraspinal intratelluric intratesticular intrathoracic intratumoral intrauterin intrauterin [anticonceptivos intrauterin [contraceptivo intrauterin [contraceptivos intrauterin [dispositivo intrauterin [vita intravaginal intravascular intravenose intravenose [alimentation intravenose [injection intravenose [piccatura intraventricular intravertebral intravesical intrazonal intrepide intrepide [heroe intrepide [resistentia intrepiditate intrepiditate de un heroe intricar intricar le cordas intricar se intricate intricate [situation intrication intrication del problemas economic intrico intrico de sensationes confuse [un intriga intriga amorose intriga de palatio intriga de un roman intriga galante intriga palatin intriga politic intriga romanesc intriga [comedia de intriga [iste poesia me intriga [tramar un intrigante intrigar intrigar pro obtener un posto intrigas de corte intrigas [rete de intrinsec intrinsec de un facto [importantia intrinsec de un moneta [valor intrinsec [factor intrinsec [semiconductor intrinsec [viscositate intrinsecar intrinsecitate intro intro [portar introducer introducer datos introducer entrar le clave in le serratura introducer in le mercato introducer innovationes introducer le bulon in le perforation introducer le cavilia in le prisa de contacto introducer le cavilia in le prisa de currente introducer le clave in le serratura introducer reformas introducer un catheter introducer un clavo introducer un correction introducer un emendamento introducer un infusion introducer un moneta introducer un nove moda introducer un reforma introducer un tampon introducibile introducibilitate introduction introduction clandestin introduction de un sonda gastric [le introduction del Interlingua-English Dictionary introduction furtive introduction le clave in le serratura introduction [curte introduction [littera de introduction [precio de introductive introductive [capitulo introductive [curso introductive [discurso introductor introductor de un reforma [le introductori introductori [hymno introductori [un guida introgression introgressive introgressive [hybridation introito introjection intromission intromitter intron introrse introrse [stamine introspection introspective introspective [psychologia introspicer introvabile introvabile [objecto que es introvabile [persona qui remane introvabile [persona qui resta introvabilitate introvabilitate de un objecto introvabilitate de un persona introversion introverter introvertite introvertito intruder intruse intrusion intrusion [rocca de intrusive intrusive [rocca intruso intruso [esser tractate como un intubar intubation intubator intuer intuer que de explicar rationalmente [isto es plus facile de intuer que de rationar [isto es plus facile de intuibile intuibilitate intuition intuition feminin intuition linguistic intuition secur intuition [feilloze intuition [per intuition [refusar un persona per intuitionismo intuitionismo bergsonian intuitionismo de Bergson intuitionista intuitive intuitive [cognoscentia intuitive [cognoscimento intuitive [le contrario del pensamento discursive es le pensamento intuitive [le contrario del pensata discursive es le pensata intuitive [methodo intuitive [veritate intuitivitate intumescente intumescentia intumescer intus intussusception inula inulina inunction inunda le mercato [un nove producto que inundabile inundabile [terras inundar inundate le plana [le fluvio ha inundate [lycopodio inundate [terras inundate [vallea inundation inundation se extende super decenas de kilometros quadrate [le inundation [aqua de inundation [canal de inundation [damno(s) de inundation [esclusa de inundation [nivello de inundation [zona de inundationes [originar inurban inurban [comportamento inurban [conducta inurbanitate inusabile inusual inusual [extrememente inutile inutile de argumentar contra isto [il es inutile opponer se [il es inutile per pur bravura [exponer se a un risco inutile [cognoscentia inutile [cognoscimento inutile [effortios inutile [esser completemente inutile [objecto inutile [parolas inutile [rader le mention inutile [tentativas inutilisabile inutilisabile le campo [declarar inutilisabile [un vetule machina inutilisabilitate inutilisar inutilisar un arma inutilisate inutilisation inutilisation de un arma inutilitate inutilitate de un effortio invadabile invader invadeva [le desiderio me invadeva [le desiro me invaginar invaginate invagination invainar invainar le spada invalida mi derectos [iste clausula non invalidabile invalidabile [un testamento non invalidabilitate invalidar invalidar argumentos invalidar un bono de transporto public invalidar un contracto invalidar un election invalidar un goal invalidar un sententia invalidation invalidation de un argumento [le invalidation de un contracto invalidation de un election invalide invalide [bulletin de voto invaliditate invaliditate de un bulletin de voto invaliditate de un contracto invaliditate [assecurantia contra le invaliditate [pension de invalido invalido de guerra invalidos [cura de invalidos [village de invar invariabile invariabile in su opinion [ille es invariabile [leges invariabile [quantitate invariabile [su surriso invariabilitate invariabilitate del cursos invariabilitate del leges invariante invariante adiabatic invariante de flexion invariante differential invariante [elemento invariantes [theoria del invariantia invariate invasar invasion invasion de conilios invasion de culices invasion de eriosomas invasion de erucas invasion de locustas invasion de melolonthas invasion de mosquitos invasion de musca invasion de muses invasion de pulices invasion de rattos invasion de saccheos invasion de tineas invasion inimic invasion vandale invasion [armea de invasion [cammino de invasion [flotta de invasion [fortias de invasion [plano de invasion [truppas de invasion [via de invasiones barbaric invasiones del barbaros invasiones del populos barbare ha hastate le decomposition del Imperio roman [le invasive invasor invasor estranier [le invectiva invectivar invectivar contra un persona invectivar un persona invectivas [fluxo de invectivas [torrente de invective invective [sonetto inveher inveloppa le oranges in un jornal [le fructero inveloppamento inveloppar inveloppar un persona in un cappa inveloppe inveloppe a fenestra inveloppe de plumbo inveloppe de reinvio inveloppe de un littera inveloppe del anima [le corpore es le inveloppe floral inveloppe gummate inveloppe refrigerante inveloppe responsa inveloppe seminal inveloppe [ingummar un inveloppe [scriber le adresse super le invendibile invendibile [libros invendibilitate invendite invendite [jornales invendite [mercantias invenemento per le fumo invenenamento invenenamento de sanguine invenenamento per ammoniaco invenenamento per arsenico invenenamento per arsenium invenenamento per chloro invenenamento per gas invenenamento per parathion invenenamento per phenol invenenamento per quinina invenenamento saturnin invenenamento [caso de invenenamento [phenomenos de invenenamento [signos de invenenamento [symptoma de invenenamento [symptomas de invenenar invenenar le vita a un persona invenenar le vita de un persona invenenar un bibita invenenar un can invenenate [flecha invenenate [sagitta invenenator invengiate inventar inventar un nove typo de motor inventar un pretexto inventar un subterfugio inventar unterfugio inventariar inventariation inventario inventario annual inventario de bureau inventario de cocina inventario de hotel inventario de magazin inventario de officio inventario de theatro inventario del damno(s) [facer le inventario [beneficio de inventario [facer le inventario [libro de inventario [lista de inventario [numero de inventate le pulvere [ille non ha inventate toto [le accusato ha invention Invention del Cruce invention del imprimeria invention diabolic invention ingeniose invention [spirito de inventiva inventive inventive [imagination inventivitate inventor inventor del imprimeria inventor del telescopio inventor ingeniose inventor [genialitate de un inverificabile inverificabile [affirmation inverificabile [assertion inverificabile [hypothese inverisimile = inverosimile inverisimile [historia inverisimile [supposition inverosimilante inverosimilantia inverosimilantias [historia plen de inverosimile [inverisimile = inverse inverse [circulation inverse [circulation in senso inverse [dictionario inverse [in direction inverse [in ordine inverse [in senso inverse [logarithmo inverse [osmose inverse [traffico in senso inversemente proportional inversemente proportionate inversiflor inversion inversion del matrices inversion del polaritate inversion del polos inversion del subjecto inversion del temperatura inversion thermic inversion [disveloppator de inversion [optica de inversion [prisma de inversion [revelator de inversion [strato de inversion [symmetria del inversion [theorema del inversive inversive [construction inverso inverso de un soldatura inverso [cader al inverso [malias al inverso [mitter su calceas al inverso [tu calcetta es al inversor invertase invertebrate invertebrate [animales invertebrato inverter inverter le currente electric inverter le ordine inverter le partes inverter le polaritate inverter le rolos inverter se invertibile invertibile [movimento invertibile [ordine invertibile [pellicula invertibilitate invertibilitate de factores invertina invertite [commas invertite [le nave se ha invertite [scriptura invertito investibile investibile [capitales investibilitate investigabile investigar investigar un cosa a fundo investigation investigation a fundo investigation biologic investigation comprehende un periodo de cinque annos [le investigation comprende un periodo de cinque annos [le investigation de nivello investigation del mercato investigation del policia investigation del solo investigation del terreno investigation disciplinari investigation epidemiologic investigation exhaustive investigation extrajudicial investigation extrajudiciari investigation minute investigation minutiose investigation nuclear investigation parlamentari investigation policiari investigation preliminar investigation scientific investigation scrupulose investigation se ha realisate con un serietate indiscutibile [le investigation spatial investigation [aperir un investigation [campo de investigation [delimitar un campo de investigation [methodo de investigationes private [agentia de investigationes spatial [station de investigation(es) [equipa de investigation(es) [instituto de investigation(es) [laboratorio de investigation(es) [programma de investigator investigator sagace investigator scientific investimento investimento de capitales investimento productive investimento [benes de investimento [certificato de investimento [climate pro le investimento [compra de investimento [consiliero de investimento [consilio de investimento [costos de investimento [credito de investimento [experto de investimento [forma de investimento [fundo de investimento [politica de investimento [programma de investimento [societate de investimentos [analysator de investimentos [analysta de investimentos [attraher nove investimentos [banca de Investimentos [Banca Europee de investimentos [climate favorabile pro al investimentos [climate favorabile pro le investimentos [diversificar le investimentos [trust de investir investir moneta in un cosa investir multe tempore in un cosa investir un capital investitor investitores institutional investitura investituras [lucta del investituras [querela del inveterar inveterate inveterate multo desde le anno passate [mi patre ha inveterate [alcoholico inveterate [bibitor inveterate [fumator inveterate [fur inveterate [habito inveterate [habitude inveterate [vitio inviabile inviabile [feto inviar inviar ad patres inviar al ferralia inviar al galeras inviar basios inviar contra reimbursamento inviar in avante inviar le ballon in le rete inviar litteras inviar per via maritime inviar truppas al fronte inviar un cablogramma inviar un factura inviar un infante al schola inviar un invitation inviar un littera inviar un message inviar un persona in exilio inviar un telegramma inviate per su pais a un congresso [observator official inviato inviato de Deo inviato del celo inviato special invicte invicte [un equipa de football invide invidia invidia a un persona [dar invidia de penis invidia professional invidia [esser devorate per le invidia [isto es pur invidia [per pur invidia [reguardos de invidia [reguardos plen de invidiabile invidiabile [appetito invidiabile [sorte invidiar invidiose invidiose de qualcosa invidiose de qualcuno invidiose [reguardos invincibile invincibile [argumento Invincibile [Armada invincibile [armea invincibile [corage invincibile [obstaculo invincibile [timiditate invincibilitate invindicate invio invio a vista invio assortite invio contra reimbursamento invio de consignation invio de fructos invio de imprimitos invio de moneta invio de un cosa [completar le invio per via maritime invio postal invio urgente invio [modo de invio [reciper un inviolabile inviolabile [asylo inviolabile [derectos inviolabile [le rege es inviolabilitate inviolabilitate del domicilio inviolabilitate parlamentari inviolate inviolate [foreste inviolate [interdiction inviolate [sepultura invirgar invirgatura invirgatura de un ave invisibile invisibile [camera invisibile [disoccupation invisibile [le mundo invisibile [periculo invisibile [radiation invisibile [scolio invisibile [tinta invisibilitate invisibilitate de undas sonor [le invita a un promenada [le tempore non invitante invitante [pais invitar invitar a cenar invitar a dansar invitar a mangiar invitar un persona a prender le the invitate a dinar [ille me ha invitate [chef de orchestra invitate [orator invitation invitation de [a invitation de [al invitation [acceptar un invitation [carta de invitation [dar un excusa pro un invitation [declinar un invitation [inviar un invitation [presentar un excusa pro un invitation [reciper un invitation [refusar un invitation [responder a un invitato invitato al nuptias invitato de honor invitato in le studio invitator invitatori invitatorio invitatos al tabula [collocation del invitatos iste vespera [nos expecta nostre invitatos iste vespere [nos expecta nostre invitatos [contar con multe invitatos [lecto pro invivibile invivibile [circumstantias invivibile [existentia invivibile [situation invivo invocar invocar circumstantias attenuante invocar Deo invocar le adjuta de un persona invocar le benevolentia del judice invocar le manes del ancestres invocar le misericordia de Deo invocar le sanctos invocar le vengiantia de Deo invocar le vindicantia de Deo invocar un precedente invocation invocative invocative [formula invocator invocatori invocatori [formula involucello involucrate involucrate [davidia involucro involucro de un inflorescentia involucro floral involuntari involuntari [allusion involuntari [consequentia involuntari [disoccupation involuntari [miction involuntate [mano involute involute [paxillo involution involution senil involution uterin involution [maladia de involutive involve le querco [le hedera involver involver in bruma involver in brumas involver in mysterio involver in nebulas involver un contradiction involvite in un controversia [esser involvite in un disputa [esser invulnerabile invulnerabilitate invulnerabilitate de Achilles io io abomina le hypocrisia io accordar a iste declaration? [qual valor debe io adora ir al cinema io agera in consequentia io agera secundo mi conscientia io appoia tu opinion io apprende es un lingua [lo que io apprende [le lingua que io arrivara a quatro horas io attesta que iste homine es innocente io audi le tictac del horologio io cognosce ambe personas io crede que Jan es absente io da le libro a mi amico io debe dicer que [in honor al veritate io deduce dece florinos [de iste summa io demonstrara que io ha ration io destina iste summa al compra de un bicycletta io discerne mal le colores io dubita de haber dicite isto io dubita del attingibilitate de su propositiones io es a Bilthoven io es ardente de febre io es curiose de saper su planos io es curiose pro saper su planos io es disposite a pagar le costos io es lasse de vostre insolentias io es originari de Bilthoven io es pessimista super le resultato del electiones io es plenmente satisfacte io essera franc io esseva un adolescente de dece-sex annos, quando le guerra ha erumpite io existe -- Cartesio [io pensa, dunque io face isto pro passar le tempore io forsan le guardiano de mi fratre? [es io ha absolutemente besonio de mi berillos io ha dicite [exactemente lo que io ha essite injuste con ille io ha essite sufficientemente clar? [esque io ha finite de leger le libro io ha lassitudes in le gambas io ha le certitude que ille venira io ha le gingivas inflammate io ha le honor de communicar vos io ha le parola super le puncta del lingua io ha mal de gorga io ha mal evalutate le distantia io ha mi adjutas pro isto io ha notate le matricula de iste auto(mobile) io ha nulle tempore a leger io ha oblidate le aere [io me memora le parolas de iste canto, ma io ha ordinate caffe io ha ordinate duo thes io ha pagate un precio astronomic io ha perdite tote inclination io ha ration [io demonstrara que io ha sequite le ordines io ha traciate un quadro circum le texto io ha venite per autostop io habeva le intention de io habeva perdite le conto io ignorava le existentia de iste testamento io include vostre nomine in le lista io ipse io la scribe un littera io la vide io le considera culpabile io le distraheva de su labor io le distraheva de su travalio io le ha assalite de questiones io le ha persuadite de prender le libro io le ha proponite iste solution, ille ha acquiesite [quando io le habeva reattrappate in duo menses io le lo ha communicate personalmente io le recognosceva per su ambulatura io le scribe un littera io le vide [ecce mi patre, io le vide [ecce un infante, io les scribe un littera io les vide io lo vide [ecce le casa, io me absentera de Bilthoven alicun dies io me demanda de ubi proveni su hostilitate a iste projecto io me ha excoriate le mano io me limitara a dicer que io me memora le parolas de iste canto, ma io ha oblidate le aere io me vergonia de te io me vidite fortiate a intervenir io me vidite obligate a intervenir io non cognosce le functionamento del computator io non cognosce le functionamento del computer io non es un mago io non ha familiaritate con motores io non ha le costume facer ille cosas io non lo crede [francamente, io non lo facerea [in vostre caso io non me habeva date conto de tote le implicationes io non me recorda multo del russo io non pote acceptar vostre proposition io non pote venir io non pretende esser un experto in le materia io non resiste al calor io non sape an ille veni io non sape cocinar io non sape nihil de ille, excepte que ille fuma io non sape si mi amico veni io non sapeva le hora io non vole immiscer me in vostre lites familiar io non vole precipitar me io non volerea cambiar con ille io pensa, dunque io existe -- Cartesio io pensava [isto costa plus de lo que io pote exprimer me assi [si io pote imaginar me lo multo ben io poterea haber lo facite jam tres vices [intertanto io propenderea pro un compromisso io resta sceptic quanto a su honestate io resta sceptic quanto a su honestitate io sape que il venira io senti un intense compassion pro illa io sole facer [como io spera que non io te da mi parola de honor io te exhorta a dicer le veritate io te lo ha dicite viginti vices io te lo ha dicite vinti vices io te lo recommenda io te permitte de entrar io te retelephonara in le vespera io te retelephonara in le vespere io tende a pensar que vos ha ration io va a Bilthoven io va a pede io va al extero io va duchar me io va retornar a isto io veni pro travaliar io vide un grande futuro pro iste producto io vive al extero io vole que on respecta mi intimitate io vos adjura de dicer le veritate io vos certifica que le information es exacte io vos conjura de non facer lo io vos desidera un prospere anno nove io vos desira un prospere anno nove io vos face gratia del resto del historia io vos require de inserer mi rectification iodar iodate [aqua iodato iodhydric iodhydric [acido iodic iodic [acido iodic [unguento iodido iodido de argento iodido de kalium iodido methylic iodifere iodismo iodo iodo [composito de iodo [emanation de iodo [odor de iodo [oxydo de iodo [sal de iodo [solution de iodo [tinctura de iodo [vapor de iodoformo iodometria iodometric iodose iodurar ioduration ioduro ioduro de argento ioduro de plumbo ion ion atomic ion de hydrogeno ion hydrogene ion negative ion positive iones de hydrogeno [concentration del iones polymere iones sodic iones [antagonismo de iones [balancia de iones [cambiator de iones [concentration de iones [emission de iones [equilibrio de iones [excambiator de iones [nube de iones [reaction de iones [theoria del iones [transporto de ionic ionic [altoparlator ionic [antagonismo ionic [balancia ionic [bombardamento ionic [cambiator ionic [capitello ionic [colonia ionic [colonna ionic [columna ionic [concentration ionic [dialecto ionic [equilibrio ionic [excambiator ionic [microphono ionic [missile ionic [ordine ionic [pumpa ionic [temperatura ionic [theoria ionico ionisabile ionisabile [gas ionisante ionisante [radiation ionisar ionisation ionisation electrolytic ionisation electronic ionisation multiple ionisation per radiation ionisation thermal ionisation thermic ionisation [camera de ionisation [energia de ionisation [grado de ionisation [potential de ionisator ionium ionogramma ionometria ionometric ionometro ionophono ionosphera ionospheric ionospheric [strato iota iota [il non debe mancar un iotacismo ipecacuanha ipecacuanha [sirop de Iphigenia ipse ipse es impressive [su confidentia in se ipse [bastar a se ipse [contentamento de se ipse [contente de se ipse [disprecio de se ipse [dominio de se ipse [facer abnegation de se ipse [hodie ipse [ille es le avaritia ipse [io ipse [le factos parla pro se ipse [perder le controlo de se ipse [recovrar le dominio de se ipse [retener un cosa pro se ipse [tu te noce a te ipso facto ipso jure ir ir a bicycletta ir a bordo ir a Canossa ir a casa ir a cauda ir a cavallo ir a cercar un medico ir a confessar se ir a contracurrente ir a grallas ir a passo de tortuca ir a pede ir a prender un bottilia ir a quatro pedes ir a rota libere ir a su ruina ir a visitar le matre e le neonato ir al altere mundo ir al barricadas ir al bureau ir al capite ir al capite del peloton ir al celo ir al cinema [io adora ir al dentista ir al deriva ir al est ir al exito ir al fundo ir al guerra ir al incontro de un futuro incerte ir al incontro de un persona ir al lecto ir al missa ir al nord ir al officio ir al passo ir al plagia ir al putanas ir al schola ir al schola [apprehension de ir al sud ir al testa ir al testa del peloton ir al theatro ir al trotto ir al urnas ir al urnas electoral ir al west ir avante ir ben ir con grallas ir contra le currente ir contra le vento ir contra vento ir cortesar ir curvate ir curvate le peso de ir de bucca a bucca ir de surprisa in surprisa ir de un extremo al altere ir detra un persona ir e retorno [billet de ir e retro [billet de ir e venir ir e venir [traffico de ir in autobus ir in barca ir in bus ir in canoa ir in cassation ir in exilio ir in fila ir in fumo ir in paradiso ir in passo ir in pension ir in rota libere ir in slitta ir in toboggan ir in traino ir in tram ir in tramvia ir in tramway ir le amblo ir le capite inclinate ir le testa inclinate ir mangiar al restaurante chinese ir melio que previste ir nude ir toto normalmente ir vestite al moda occidental ir via ira ira a un persona [discargar su ira contra un persona [discargar su ira de un persona [placar le ira incoercibile ira popular ira [accesso de ira [attisar le ira [continer su ira [explosion de ira [livide de ira [moderar su ira [objecto de su ira [pallide de ira [provocar ira [suffocar de ira [suscitar iracunde iracundia irae [dies Irak irakian irakian [population irakiano Iran iranian iranian [lingua iranian [population iraniano irascer irascibile irascibile [character irascibile [humor irascibile [persona irascibilitate irate irate contra un persona [esser irenic irenismo iridaceas iridacee Iride iride iride florentin iride [diaphragma iridectomia iridescente iridescentia iridescer iridic iridic [composito iridium iridium [composito de iridotomia iris iris fetidissime iris florentin iris germanic iris pallide iris [diaphragma iris [obturator a iris [obturator de irisa le faciettas de un crystallo [le luce solar irisa le faciettas de un crystallo [le lumine solar irisar irisate irisate [impression irisate [quarz irisate [vitro irisation irisation de un prisma irish coffee iritis Irlanda Irlanda del Nord Irlanda del Nord [le Regno Unite de Grande Britannia e Irlanda del Nord [Regno Unite de Grande Britannia e Irlanda [le longe lucta separatistic de Irlanda [Mar de irlandese irlandese esseva le evangelisatores de Europa occidental [le monachos irlandese [lingua irlandese [setter irlandese [su nomine de familia ha traite su origine ironia ironia amar ironia del fato ironia del sorte ironia mordente ironia socratic ironia [humor e ironia [nuance de ironic ironic [disdigno ironic [surriso ironic [tono ironicamente [rider ironicamente [surrider ironisar ironista iroquese irradiante irradiar irradiar calor irradiar confidentia in se mesme irradiar de gaudio irradiar de joia irradiar luce irradiar lumine irradiation irradiation de radium irradiation de un dolor irradiation del sol a transverso le nubes [le irradiation dolorose irradiation thermic irradiator irrationabile irrational irrational [angustia irrational [comportamento irrational [conducta irrational [equation irrational [esseres irrational [numero irrational [pavor irrationalismo irrationalista irrationalitate irreal irreal [un periculo irrealisabile irrealisabile [desiderio irrealisabile [desiro irrealisabile [plano irrealisabile [projecto irrealisabilitate irrealisate irrealismo irrealismo de un politica irrealista irrealitate irrealitate del sonio [le irrecipibile irrecipibile un recurso [declarar irrecipibilitate irrecipibilitate de un recurso irreclamabile irreclamabilitate irrecognoscibile irrecognoscibilitate irreconciliabile irreconciliabile [adversario irreconciliabile [attitude irreconciliabile [inimico irreconciliabile [le declarationes esseva irreconciliabilitate irrecovrabile irrecovrabile [amonta irrecovrabile [aqua subterranee irrecovrabile [debitas irrecuperabile irrecuperabile [debitas irrecuperabile [ferralia irrecuperabilitate irrecusabile irrecusabile [judice irrecusabile [signos irrecusabile [testimonio irrecusabilitate irrecusabilitate de un testimonio irredenta irredentismo irredentista irredimibile irredimibile [derectos irredimibile [hypotheca irredimibilitate irreducibile irreducibile [equation irreducibile [fraction irreducibile [fractiones irreducibile [opposition irreducibile [oxydo irreducibile [voluntate irreducibilitate irreducibilitate de fractiones irreducibilitate de un equation irreducibilitate de un oxydo irreducibilitate de un voluntate irreductibile irreductibilitate irreflexion irreflexion [momento de irreflexive irreflexive [actos irreflexive [decision irreflexive [judicamento irreflexive [reaction irreflexivitate irreflexivitate del juventute irreformabile irreformabile [judicamento irrefragabile irrefragabile [testimonio irrefragabilitate irrefrangibile irrefrangibilitate irrefrenabile irrefrenabile [ille ha habite un attacco de riso irrefrenabilitate irrefrenate irrefutabile irrefutabile [proba irrefutabile [probas irrefutabile [prova irrefutabile [provas irrefutabile [su argumentation es irrefutabile [veritate irrefutabile [veritates irrefutabilitate irrefutate irregular irregular [alumno irregular [conjugation irregular [decagono irregular [dentatura irregular [detention irregular [forma irregular [galaxia irregular [horas de labor irregular [horas de travalio irregular [meandro irregular [menstruation irregular [navigation irregular [polygono irregular [pulso irregular [scholar irregular [scriptura irregular [situation irregular [truppas irregular [verbo irregular [vita irregularitate irregularitate administrative irregularitate del figura [le irregularitate del intervallos irregularitate [committer un irreimplaciabile irreimplaciabile -- André Gide [cata instante de nostre vita es irreimplaciabile [collaborator irrelevante irrelevante [detalio irrelevante [facto irrelevante [iste question es irrelevante [observation irrelevante [remarca irrelevantia irreligion irreligiose irreligiose [autor irreligiose [scriptor irreligiositate irremediabile irremediabile de un stato de sanitate [aggravation irremediabile [disastro irremediabile [falta irremediabile [mal irremediabile [maladia irremediabile [morbo irremediabile [situation irremediabilemente perdite irremediabilitate irremissibile irremissibile [error irremissibile [falta irremissibile [peccato irremissibilitate irremissibilitate de un culpa irremovibile irremunerabile irremunerate irrenunciabile irrenunciabilitate irreparabile irreparabile [auto(mobile) irreparabile [damno irreparabile [damno(s) irreparabile [disastro irreparabile [falta irreparabile [perdita irreparabile [pronunciar parolas irreparabilitate irreparabilitate de un error irrepetibile irrepetibile [tentativa irrepetibilitate irrepetibilitate de un experimento irreprehensibile irreprehensibile [comportamento irreprehensibile [conducta irreprehensibile [placeres irreprehensibilitate irreprehensibilitate del stilo irrepressibile irrepressibile [passion irrepressibile [riso irreprimibile irreprimibile [impulso irreprimibile [passion irreprimibile [progresso irreprimibile [riso irreprochabile irreprochabile [comportamento irreprochabile [conducta irreprochabile [vestimentos irreprochabilemente [viver irreprochabilitate irreprochabilitate de su comportamento irreprochabilitate de su conducta irreproducibile irreproducibile [un photo(graphia) irreproducibilitate irresistibile irresistibile [eloquentia irresistibile [exercer un seduction irresistibile [fortia irresistibile [necessitate irresistibile [risada irresistibile [riso irresistibilitate irresolubile irresolubile [problema irresolubilitate irresolubilitate de un problema irresolute irresolute [character irresolution irrespecto irrespectuose irrespectuose [manieras irrespectuosemente a un superior [parlar irrespectuositate irrespirabile irrespirabile [atmosphera irrespirabilitate irrespirable [atmosphera irresponsabile irresponsabile [gente irresponsabile [isto es moralmente irresponsabilitate irrestaurabile irretractile irretractilitate irrevelabile irrevelabile [un secreto irrevelabilitate irrevelate irreverente irreverente [allusion irreverentemente [responder irreverentia irreverentia impardonabile [un irreverentia [comportar se con irreversibile irreversibile [coma irreversibile [cyclo irreversibile [deformation irreversibile [processo irreversibile [reaction irreversibile [transformation irreversibilitate irreversibilitate del evolution irreversibilitate [lege del irrevocabile irrevocabile [credito bancari irrevocabile [decision irrevocabile [judicamento irrevocabile [judicio irrevocabile [refusa irrevocabile [sententia irrevocabilitate irrevocabilitate de un decision irrevocabilitate del passato irrider irrigabile irrigabile [area irrigabile [region irrigabile [terra irrigabile [terreno irrigabilitate irrigar irrigar terras irrigation irrigation artificial irrigation del vagina irrigation per aeration irrigation per aspersion irrigation sanguinee irrigation [auto(mobile) de irrigation [avion de irrigation [canal de irrigation [carro de irrigation [esclusa de irrigation [fossato de irrigation [labores de irrigation [nivello de irrigation [periodo de irrigation [puteo de irrigation [rete de irrigation [siphon de irrigation [station de pumpage pro le irrigation [systema de canales de irrigation [travalios de irrigation [tubo de irrigationes [systema de irrigator irrigatori irrigatori [canal irrigatori [installation irrigatori [labores irrision irrisor irrisori irrisori [argumentos irrisori [precio irrisori [salario irrisori [spectaculo irrita facilemente [ille se irrita le pelle [iste sapon irrita [tu conducta me irritabile irritabilitate irritante irritar irritate irritate ille se allontanava a grande passos irritate [esser profundemente irritate [oculos irritate [pelle irritate [su tono acerbe me ha irritation irritation del gorga irritation legier [notar un irritation [exprimer su irritation [limine de irritative irritative [tusse irritator irrite irrorabile irrorar irroration irrorator irrumper irrumper in le casa de un persona irrumpibile irrumpibile [catenas irrumpibile [objectos irrumpibile [vitro irrumpibilitate irruption irruption del manifestantes in le ambassada irruption in [facer irruptiones barbaric irruptiones del barbaros irruptive is humanmente impossibile [isto Isaac isagoge isagogic Isaia isallobare isallobaro isallotherma isatis isatis tinctori isba ischemia ischemic ischemic [necrose ischiatic ischiatic [osso ischiatic [tuberositate ischio isentropic isiac isiac [mysterios isiaco islam islamic islamic [fundamentalismo islamic [le fatalismo del religion islamic [le mundo islamic [studios islamisar islamisate de Africa nigre [regiones islamisation islamisation de partes de Espania post le octave seculo islamismo islamita islamitic islamologo Islanda Islanda [crystallo de Islanda [spat de Islanda [zona depressionari de islandese islandese [lingua islandese [litteratura islandese [sagas islandic islandic [rorippa ismaelita ismo isoagglutinisation isobare isobare [curva isobare [linea isobare [superficie isobaric isobaric [curva isobaric [linea isobaro isobarometric isobarometric [lineas isobatha isobatha [curva isobatha [linea isocahedro isocardia isocele [triangulo isocellular isochore isochromatic isochromatic [lente isochrome isochrone isochrone [oscillationes isochronismo isochrono isoclinal isoclinal [fallia isoclinal [plica isoclinal [stratos geologic isocline isocline [linea isoclino isocoagulabilitate isodiametric isodynamia isodynamic isoelectric isoenergetic isoete isogame isogameta isogamia isoglossa isoglosse isoglosse [linea isogonal isogonal [trajectoria isogone isogonic isohedric isohyete isohyetes [carta del isohypsa isohypse isohypse [linea isoionic isolabile isolamento isolamento acustic isolamento biogenetic isolamento cellular isolamento del tecto isolamento ecologic isolamento sonor isolamento [abandonar su isolamento [camera de isolamento [cella de isolamento [dica de isolamento [reclusion in cella de isolante isolante [banda isolante [bottilia isolante [impletion isolante [material isolante [pannello isolante [placa isolante [strato isolar isolar le vaccas malade isolar le vaccas malade del vaccas san isolar se de un gruppo isolar un cosa de su contexto isolate isolate de su contexto isolate [casa isolate [caso isolate [factos isolate [isto esseva un action isolate [posto isolate [quartiero isolate [singularitate isolate [tabulas isolation isolation acustic isolation aeree [circuito integrate a isolation biogenetic isolation bipolar isolation calorific isolation del tecto isolation dielectric isolation ecologic isolation phenologic isolation thermic isolation [gen de isolation [material de isolationismo isolationista isolator isolator conic isolator [lingua isoleucina isologe isomere isomeria isomeria nuclear isomeric isomeric [perspectiva isomerisation isomerisme isomero isometria isometric isometric [crystallos isometric [perspectiva isometric [spatios isomorphe isomorphic isomorphismo isomorphismo topologic isonomia isoperimetric isoperimetric [polygono isophylle isophylle [campanula isopode isoptere isoscele isoscele [non isoscele [trapezio isoscele [triangulo isoscelia isoscelia de un triangulo isosensibilisation isospin isostasia isostatic isostaticitate isosyllabe isosyllabic isosyllabismo isotherma isothermal isotherme isotherme [cassa isotherme [linea isotherme [recipiente isotherme [sacco isothermia isothermic isothermic de un gas [transformationes isotonia isotonic isotope isotope [separation isotope [spin isotopic isotopic [analyse isotopic [separation isotopic [spin isotopo isotopo de hydrogeno isotopo de uranium isotopo del carbon isotopo del uranium isotopo radioactive isotopo stabile isotopos [separation del isotransplant isotransplantation isotron isotrope isotropia isotropic isotropo isotypo Israel Israel [le deceduo tribos de israeli israelian israeliano israelita israelita [calendario israelita [festa israelo-arabe israelo-palestinian iste iste abuso es un accusation contra le societate iste accidente le ha date un trauma iste accidente le ha date un traumatismo iste accidente le ha traumatisate iste acido corrode le metallos iste actiones non es cessibile iste activitates non es de nostre dominio iste affirmation es disproviste de tote fundamento iste alumno es troppo numerose [le absentias de iste apparato face meravilias iste aqua [le pisces abunda in iste arbore adhere fortemente al ligno [le cortice de iste articulo de lege es applicabile hic iste articulo de lege se applica hic iste articulo non ha essite facturate iste articulo suscitava un grande interesse iste ascension es infacibile iste assertion non es defendibile iste auto(mobile) consume multe benzina iste auto(mobile) consume multe gasolina iste auto(mobile) es destinate al ferralia iste auto(mobile) es destinate pro le ferralia iste auto(mobile) functiona con benzina iste auto(mobile) functiona con gasolina iste auto(mobile) ha le conducta a sinistra iste auto(mobile) se ha oxydate completemente iste auto(mobile) [io ha notate le matricula de iste balla retrosalta ben iste berillos reduce iste bicycletta [con alicun manipulationes simple on pote dismontar iste calceos es multo commode iste camion ha un carga maxime de dece tonnas iste camisa es plen de rugas iste can sape facer trucos iste canto, ma io ha oblidate le aere [io me memora le parolas de iste capitulos a fundo [tu debe repassar iste cappello me va ben iste carne es francamente non mangiabile iste casa es riccamente mobilate iste casa ha un tecto hypothecate iste casa pote esser occupate immediatemente iste casa va phantasmas [in iste casa [un malediction grava super iste casa [un malediction pesa super iste caso es que [lo que es curiose in iste castello data del medievo iste cavallo [ille habeva prognosticate le victoria de iste chantage es un abomination iste citros proveni de Espania iste clausula non invalida mi derectos iste colla non attacha ben iste colla non colla iste colla non colla ben iste colla non tene iste colores se associa perfectemente iste conceptiones es antinomic iste conceptiones es contradictori iste conceptos coincide iste conducta vos honora iste corda non ha bastante joco iste correctiones non es presentabile [le texto con tote iste cosa habera un cauda iste cosa non me tocca iste cosa sole finir mal iste cosa [il circula differente versiones de iste cosa [nos debera conferer super iste cosas es indistinguibile iste costume ha cadite in disuso iste costumesiste iste datos non es programmabile iste debe costar al maximo dece florinos iste decision provide un precedente pro casos similar iste declaration? [qual valor debe io accordar a iste designo [il ha perspectiva in iste diario es falsificate iste dica ha un declivitate de 30 percentos iste dictionario maledicte iste disco es un classico del jazz iste discoperta eternisara le memoria de iste grande scientista iste distantia es difficile a determinar iste disveloppamento es imputabile al politica del governamento iste duo expressiones es equivalente iste duo flores se differentia per lor perfumo iste duo nuances es difficile [differentiar iste duo pendulas indica sempre le mesme hora iste duo periodos coincide in parte iste duo sorores es identic iste duo urbes es distante le un del altere de circa vinti kilometros iste edificio es inadaptabile a usos scholar iste edificio on va installar botecas [in iste edificio [imagina te que il non ha iste edificio [le officio es establite in iste emission ha essite programmate a un hora troppo tardive iste empleo [il non ha futuro in iste equipa ha essite relegate al secunde division iste error de juventute [nos passa le spongia super iste error essera facilemente rectificabile iste es le solution preferibile iste es un labor que obtunde le mente iste estate [le fructos abunda iste estate? [quales es vostre projectos pro iste etape [numerose curritores ha abandonate in le curso de iste evento es gravate indelibilemente in su memoria iste exercitio fatiga le bracios iste fabrica produce 24.000 bottilias cata die iste fabrica produce 24.000 bottilias per die iste fabrica tracta mille tonnas de aciero per anno iste facto non ha relevantia iste factos admitte un sol interpretation iste factos es strictemente connectite iste factos [le tempore ha extinguite le memoria de iste femina ha numerose adoratores iste fiasco me desola iste film es apte pro tote le publicos iste flor annuncia le primavera iste fructos non se conserva iste genere de cosas iste goal non conta iste goal non es valide iste grande scientista [iste discoperta eternisara le memoria de iste habitude del ajornamento perpetual iste hereditage me es competente [un tertio de iste homine es innocente [io attesta que iste hora le traffico se congestiona [a iste hora [il non es consiliabile exir a iste idea es in le aere iste idea la perseque iste infante es un ver supplicio iste infante me ha robate le corde iste infante non progressa iste information [le tendentiositate de iste instrumento non ha un altere destination iste interprisa comporta multe riscos iste interprisa emplea mille personas iste interprisa non ha futuro iste interprisa vole reorganisar iste jocator ha essite le revelation del match iste lacca sicca in tres horas iste lege es retroactive usque a 1960 iste lege ha un effecto retroactive usque a 1960 iste lege se applica a totes sin discrimination iste libro captiva del principio usque al fin iste libro contine cento paginas iste libro es exhauste iste libro es multo distractive iste libro es un requisitorio contra le guerra iste libro fascina del principio usque al fin iste libro ha copyright iste libro se vende ben iste libro [adaptation in Interlingua de iste libro [recommendar le lectura de iste libro? [ubi pote on procurar se iste ligno es imputrescibile iste ligno se finde facilemente iste littera pare hypothetic [un responsa a iste longe marcha me ha fatigate iste machina functiona mal iste machina? [quanto pesa iste margarina es facile de extender a qualcunque temperatura iste materia ex professo [ille ha tractate iste medicamento es efficace iste mesura ha un character provisional iste mesura ha un character temporari iste mesura [le repercussion de iste methodo non es operational iste methodo non es practicabile iste momento [desde iste montania ha mille metros de altitude iste mundo sublunar iste mundo [le perfection non es de iste mundo [le potentes de iste musica flatta le aure iste nocte iste nocte [le terra ha tremite iste non esseva mi intention iste notion comprende duo partes iste notion es dual iste nubes nigre annuncia le pluvia iste numero es accompaniate de un supplemento iste obra appare le maestria del artista [in iste observation non es personal iste odor me nausea iste odor revela le presentia de gas iste offensa [le ignominia de iste offerta non es disdignabile iste opera es un creation de Verdi iste operation necessita un grande maestria del technica iste opiniones non es conciliabile iste optica tu ha ration [in iste optica [considerate ab iste optica [vidite desde iste palatio es un ver labyrintho iste pan ha un gusto mucide iste papiro colla ben iste parola deriva del latino iste parola es a pena pronunciabile iste parola es un calco del germano iste parola ha connotationes bastante forte iste parola ha un acception negative iste parve strata duce al mercato iste patre neglige su infantes iste pecia ha discompletate su collection [le perdita de iste pectinatura te rejuvenesce iste pensamento me face fremer iste pensata me face fremer iste persona es un enigma pro me iste perspectiva me surride iste perspectiva tu ha ration [in iste perspectiva [considerate ab iste phrase in le forma negative [pone iste pianista es le accompaniator de un violinista iste pictor ha un tocca delicate iste pictor ha un tocca fin iste pictura es attribuite a Van Gogh iste pictura es le perla de mi collection iste pictura es mal [le exposition de iste placia es occupate iste plancas proveni de iste vetule querco iste plano entra in le quadro del reforma general iste plano? [de qui proveni iste planos es condemnate al fallimento [tote iste planta non es acclimatabile in nostre pais iste plantas ha lor habitat in turbieras humide iste pneu(matico) ha perdite su relievo iste poema se apprende facilemente iste poesia es indigeste iste poesia me intriga iste polder evacua su aquas in le canal de cinctura iste porto es inabordabile [in le hiberno iste position non es defendibile sin artilleria iste possibilitate es eliminate iste problema debe esser considerate in su totalitate iste procedimento ha cadite in disuso iste processo ha cadite in disuso iste producto es un contrafaction iste producto [io vide un grande futuro pro iste productos [le fabrica perde moneta con iste profession ha futuro iste projecto [ille es hostil a iste projecto [io me demanda de ubi proveni su hostilitate a iste promissa [ille non poteva disdicer se de iste proposition es derisori iste proposition esseva approbate al unanimitate iste proposition mereva le approbation de totes iste puella se emotiona facilemente iste puncto le vadar es minus periculose [in iste puncto [il ha dissentimento inter nos super iste puncto [le opiniones diverge super iste quartiero [Carlo es le terror de iste quartiero [le paneteros son rar in iste question es irrelevante iste question non es pertinente iste radio functiona con pilas iste ration [pro iste rationamento me habeva disconcertate iste rationamento [iste remarca se situa in le prolongamento de iste refusa es un absurditate iste region es difficilemente accessibile iste region non es equipate pro le tourismo iste region spira quiete iste regula es toto arbitrari iste regula non es applicabile hic iste regula non es valide hic iste remarca non es personal iste remarca se situa in le prolongamento de iste rationamento iste representation non corresponde al realitate iste resorto ha perdite su resilientia iste respecto [in iste responsa characterisa le homine iste responsa equivale a un refusa iste ruito me incommoda iste rumores noce a nostre reputation iste salto [il existe pauc dansatores qui domina iste salto [il existe poc dansatores qui domina iste sapon irrita le pelle iste sapores combina ben iste scarpas es multo commode iste schola es ben aerate iste schola [le alumnos diplomate per iste schola [le talentos juvene de iste sentimento [on non pote qualificar iste situation appella un action immediate iste situation es inconcipibile iste situation presenta alicun disavantages iste situation require un action immediate iste solution, ille ha acquiesite [quando io le ha proponite iste spongia es multo absorbente iste station cessa de emitter a 21 horas iste stoffa distige facilemente iste studio aperi un nove dominio iste stupiditates! [basta! con iste subjecto es tabu iste subjecto non es facilemente accessibile [le litteratura super iste subjecto [il es difficile de acceder al litteratura super iste summa al compra de un bicycletta [io destina iste summa io deduce dece florinos [de iste summa [ille me debe ancora iste tank perdi gas iste tempore da sete iste tenor [un littera de iste terreno es inadequate pro le construction iste terreno [le installation de un fabrica a proximitate ha depreciate iste testamento [io ignorava le existentia de iste texto es a pena publicabile iste texto es diversemente interpretabile iste texto se presta a diverse interpretationes iste texto [le errores abunda in iste texto [on ha retoccate multo iste tradition se transmitte de patres a filios iste tragedia me ha contristate iste veneno es de grande lethalitate iste verbo es in singular iste vespera iste vespera [nos expecta nostre invitatos iste vespere [nos expecta nostre invitatos iste vetule querco [iste plancas proveni de iste vino es ben bibibile iste vista [corollario de iste vita nihil es gratis [in iste vite se disserra iste vitreria ha arrivate intacte iste vulnerato respira ancora isteositiones rege le accusativo isthmic isthmic [jocos isthmo Isthmo de Panama isthmo que junge duo continentos isto isto a parte [a parte isto, isto aggrava le situation isto altera le situation isto care de senso isto care totalmente de valor isto causa aversion isto causa dolor de stomacho isto clama al celo isto contradice le linea politic del partito isto contradice lo que ille ha dicite anteriormente isto contraveni al interesse general isto contraveni al lege de Deo isto corona su effortios isto costa plus de lo que io pensava isto da como resultato isto depende del circumstantias isto desde su inception [le movimento ha plaidate pro isto desde su inception [le movimento ha plaitate pro isto disconcerta tote mi projectos isto es a pena credibile isto es adverse al interesse general isto es alco nove? [esque isto es blande como le butyro isto es contrari a nostre interesses isto es contrari al equitate isto es contrari al justitia isto es contrari al natura isto es contrari al veritate isto es de mi preferentia isto es difficile de realisar [in le practica isto es facibile isto es foras de nostre horizonte isto es foris de nostre horizonte isto es frigide al tacto isto es in sol minor isto es inconsistente con lo que illa ha dicite le septimana passate isto es incontestabile isto es indicibile isto es indiscutibile isto es indubitabile isto es insupportabile isto es jectar oleo in le foco isto es le culmine isto es le fructo de un longe tradition [isto ha un longe tradition isto es le moral del historia isto es le morte del commercio isto es le opinion del generalitate del homines isto es le resultato de un longe tradition [isto ha un longe tradition isto es moneta perdite isto es moralmente irresponsabile isto es obstructive pro le commercio isto es plus facile de intuer que de explicar rationalmente isto es plus facile de intuer que de rationar isto es possibile [in theoria isto es preferibile isto es preferibile a illo isto es previste isto es previste in le planification isto es pro un bon fin isto es pur invidia isto es pur phantasia isto es sin importantia isto es solo le initio isto es subjecte a un mulcta grave isto es superior a mi fortias isto es superior al comprehension human isto es superior al comprension human isto es traditionalmente un mestiero de homines isto es troppo riscose pro me isto es un clavo in mi feretro isto es un cosa decidite isto es un cosa evidente isto es un deformation del factos isto es un error evidente isto es un error obvie isto es un habitude tenace isto es un insulto al bon gusto isto es un joco de infante isto es un labor repetitive isto es un perdita facilemente reparabile isto es un puncto de controversia isto es un puncto de disputa isto es un puncto de vista purmente theoric isto es un question de gusto(s) isto es un question de mal voluntate isto es un signal de pluvia isto es un ultime advertimento isto es un veritabile lacca chinese isto es un violation de mi intimitate isto es vicin al veritate isto esseva alco revelator pro me isto esseva previsibile desde longe tempore isto esseva un action isolate isto eveni traditionalmente in septembre isto excede qualcunque description isto excede su fortias isto excita resentimento isto exige multe preparativos isto exige un altere approche isto exige un precision rigorose isto face un differentia de dece cents isto face un grande differentia isto forma parte del passato isto functiona como un sedativo isto funde in le bucca isto ha assatis durate isto ha hastate su morte isto ha implicationes politic isto ha provocate un choc violente isto ha suscitate le discordia inter le duo amicos isto ha un aspecto estranie isto ha un aspecto pauco appetitose isto ha un aspecto poco appetitose isto ha un effecto laxante isto ha un explication in theoria isto ha un grande importantia pro me isto ha un gusto deliciose isto ha un longe tradition isto es le fructo de un longe tradition isto ha un longe tradition isto es le resultato de un longe tradition isto habeva loco su gerentia isto implica un grande sacrificio isto impunmente [on non pote facer isto in Interlingua? [como se dice isto incide profundemente in le vita social isto inspira aversion isto is humanmente impossibile isto, isto a parte [a parte isto le exonera de qualcunque culpa isto macula su bon nomine isto me causa insomnia isto me conveni meraviliosemente isto me da fremitos de horror isto me da nauseas isto me da pena isto me diverte isto me es repugnante isto me impedi de dormir isto me pare estranie isto me plena de allegressa isto me plena de satisfaction isto me repugna isto merita mi approbation isto non admitte comparation isto non admitte dubita isto non admitte retardo isto non cambia le cosa isto non compensa le costos isto non costa nihil isto non es compulsori, nonne? isto non es de mi competentia isto non es de mi incumbentia isto non es de mi responsabilitate isto non es in su natura isto non es le bon tactica pro regular un tal cosa isto non es le orthographia correcte isto non es medicalmente impossibile isto non es un exemplo recommendabile isto non es un modo de action honeste isto non es valide pro le riccos isto non exhauri le possibilitates isto non facilita le cosas isto non forma parte de su repertorio isto non ha necun puncto de comparation isto non ha ni cauda ni capite isto non ha ni cauda ni testa isto non implica necessarimente que isto non me impressiona tanto isto non me reguarda isto non me trahe del embarasso isto non pote esser justificate isto non servi a nihil isto non servi pro nihil isto non significa necessarimente que isto non va al corde del question isto normalmente non es mi costume isto occurre in le melior familias isto occurre plus de duo vices per septimana isto occurre rarmente isto ole a fascismo isto paralysa le traffico de pagamentos isto pare incredibile isto pare inoffensive isto pare multo facile, ma le realitate es altere [in theoria isto passa mi fortias isto permanera in mi memoria [semper isto permanera in mi memoria [sempre isto permanera semper in mi memoria isto permanera sempre in mi memoria isto pote conducer nos lontano isto pote durar un mense al maximo isto pote haber consequentias de grande portata isto poterea complicar le cosa isto pro passar le tempore [io face isto provoca aversion isto recadera super vos isto refuta tote critica isto require certe reserva isto require multe tempore isto require precision isto require un certe reserva isto require vostre presentia isto revela le tocco de un maestro isto sappa le energia de un persona isto se adressava indirectemente a me isto se deduce directemente de lo que precede isto serea contraproducente isto serea contraproductive isto servi solo pro dupar le stomacho isto significa nihil isto supera mi fortias isto superpassa mi cognoscimento isto surprende isto te da fame isto te da honor isto te honora isto te servi de lection [que isto testifica de su valor isto transcende le politica del partito isto va sin dicer isto veni del fundo de su corde isto [a parte isto [foras de isto [il es inutile de argumentar contra isto [il non es mi incumbentia solver isto [ille crede haber le monopolio de isto [ille es le motor de tote isto [ille non ha nascite pro isto [io dubita de haber dicite isto [io ha mi adjutas pro isto [io va retornar a isto [le regulamento non prescribe isto? [quanto costa isto? [que costa isto [su sanitate patira de isto [tu non debe subestimar Italia Italia preroman [le Italia Septentrional italian italian [dialectologia italian [le "botta" italian [le luminositate del celo italianisar italianisation italianismo italianitate italiano italiano es un lingua paroxytonic [le italic italic [aro italic [character italic [derecto italic [lingua italic [littera italic [lolio italic [populo italica italico italophone italophono item item pro memoria iterabile iterar iteration iterative iterative [methodo iterative [operation iterative [prefixo iterative [verbo iterativo iterator itero itero e itero itero [itero e ithyphallia ithyphallic ithyphallic [statuas itinerante itinerante [ambassador itinerante [circo itinerante [exhibition itinerante [exposition itinerante [predicator itinerantia itinerar itinerari itinerario itinerario touristic itinerario transsaharian itinerario [sequer un itinere itinere [sequer un ition ition [cammino de IVA: Imposto super le Valor Adjungite Ivan Ivan le Terribile ixia ixobrycho ixobrycho minute